Regret Message
by Mizuyana Aika
Summary: "Kami hanyalah sepasang insan yang dipertemukan oleh takdir, disatukan oleh kehidupan, dan dipisahkan oleh kematian."/SasuSaku fic. AU./
1. Chapter 0 : Ohisashiburi

" _Kami hanyalah sepasang insan yang dipertemukan oleh takdir, disatukan oleh kehidupan, dan dipisahkan oleh kematian."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Warning : AU, OOC, dll**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Sakura**

 **Disclaimer : All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _._

 _._

" _Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Tapi sayang, sang Kuasa tak lagi mengijinkan kita untuk bersatu."_

 _._

 _._

Semilir angin musim semi berhembus pelan, menggoyang-goyangkan ribuan kelopak Sakura yang begitu rapuh-yang menempel pada dahan-dahan yang begitu kokoh. Mengiringi tarian indah sang kelopak Sakura yang melayang-layang di angkasa, dipermainkan kesana-kemari oleh hembusan angin musim semi sebelum pada akhirnya mengistirahatkan diri di atas tanah kecoklatan. Kilauan cahaya tanpa sumber berhasil menerobos melewati wisteria yang bagai tirai warna-warni.

Aku tahu, penglihatanku takkan pernah membohongiku. Ketika mataku menangkap kaki jenjang melangkah riang di atas tanah kecoklatan bersama guyuran kelopak Sakura di sekelilingnya, aku tahu, itu pasti dirimu.

Surai merah muda yang sangat sesuai dengan warna bunga Sakura yang selalu membuatku nyaman, sepasang manik _emerald_ yang bahkan lebih indah dari permata, bibir semerah delima yang selalu membentuk lengkungan senyum. Semua tentangmu, semua yang ada dalam dirimu, tak pernah kulupakan barang sekejab pun.

Kubiarkan kakiku melangkah maju, menghampirimu yang bermain-main bersama bunga kebanggaan Jepang dan wisteria yang menjuntai dari dahan yang tinggi. Kuabaikan kedua mataku yang mulai memanas, penglihatanku yang mulai terbias oleh air mata yang perlahan menetes menuruni wajahku, dan jatuh-kemudian lenyap..

Langkahku terhenti, dadaku terasa sesak-meski aku sadar kini ku tak lagi bernapas, sedang air mataku terus menyeruak keluar tanpa sedikitpun isakan. Namun, senyum yang terus terukir di bibir mungilmu seperti magnet yang membuat sudut-sudut bibirku ikut tertarik, menciptakan lengkungan senyum yang amat tipis. Senyum yang selallu kuperlihatkan ketika kumasih berada di dunia.

" _Hei_.."

Kau membalikkan badan, senyum di bibirmu perlahan pudar ketika pandangan kita bertemu. Namun masih kupertahankan senyumku untukmu.

" _Lama tidak bertemu."_

Cahaya di kedua _emerald_ -mu lenyap, terbias okeh cairan _liquid_ yang mulai menggenangi kedua pelupukmu seiring isakanmu yang mengisi kekosongan bersama bisikan angin. Di antara isakmu, aku bisa mendengar bisikmu yang penuh penyesalan,

" _Kau memang tidak pernah mau menunggu._ "

* * *

" _Mawar merah yang selalu kubanggakan perlahan layu dan berguguran_

 _Kau yang selalu kucintai pun melayang pergi_

 _-ketempat di mana hanya ada kekosongan dan kehampaan."_


	2. Chapter 1 : First Meeting

" _Aku tak pernah mengharapkan awal yang penuh kebahagiaan, namun kuselalu mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia tanpa adanya rasa sakit. Meski sekarang kutahu, akhir hidupku tak sejalan dengan harapanku."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Warning : AU, OOC, dll**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasukeXSakura**

 **Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Lili putih; melambangkan duka cita atas kematian seseorang."

Kutangkap suara lembut seorang gadis yang terdengar asing. Kuhentikan gerakan tanganku menyapukan ujung kuas pada kanvas seraya mengusap-usap kedua mataku dengan tangan yang satu-seraya menatap gadis tersebut.

Surainya sewarna dengan kelopak merah jambu Sakura, sedang kedua _emerald_ -nya nyaris sewarna dengan warna dedaunan sekitar. Gaun putih berenda yang ia kenakan bergerak-gerak oleh semilir angin musim semi.

"Kau putra Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto, bukan? Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_ -itu namamu?"

Satu anggukan kuberikan sebagai jawaban atas dua pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan. Fokus atensiku kembali kepada kanvas putih yang berlukiskan bunga lili putih di hadapanku.

 _White lily_ ; duka atas kematian seseorang.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian Ayah dan Ibumu." Katanya. Akan tetapi aku masih berfokus pada lukisanku yang hampir selesai. Warna putih yang berpadu dengan warna lain, menciptakan gradasi warna yang indah. Rasa sakit dalam hatiku yang bercampur dengan kesedihan akibat kematian Ayah dan Ibu telah menghancurkan benteng yang kubuat untuk menahan tumpahnya air mataku. Mataku kian memanas meski aku telah berkedip berkali-kali, cairan bening nan dingin itu menyeruak keluar, menuruni pipiku dan jatuh ke tanah. Memerciki sehelai kelopak Sakura yang tergeletak.

 _Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihatku menangis. Aku tidak ingin aku terlihat lemah, terlebih lagi di hadapan seorang gadis._

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang menyalahkan seorang laki-laki untuk menangis."

Betapa memalukannya aku menangis di hadapan seorang perempuan.

"Lukisan Sasuke- _kun_ sangat bagus." Jemarinya yang lentik menyentuh dua bunga yang tergeletak di atas meja kayu samping kanvas, bunga yang menjadi objek lukisanku. "Bunga yang cantik, tapi menyedihkan. Bunga lili putih bermakna kesucian dan kemurnian, tapi juga bisa mewakili kesedihan atas kematian seseorang."

Tatapanku masih kosong, bibirku masih terkatup rapat.

"Kau mau ikut denganku? Aku punya teman yang menjual berbagai bunga, mungkin Sasuke- _kun_ menjadikannya sebagai objek lukisan yang selanjutnya."

Dia tidak memberiku pilihan karena ia telah menarik tanganku terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan halaman belakang rumahku dan kanvas putih itu. Juga dua bunga lili putih yang ditinggalkan Ibu untukku sebagai kenangan atas kepergian beliau.

* * *

Wangi harum semerbak memenuhi indra penciumanku. Warna-warni berbagai macam bunga memenuhi toko milik keluarga Yamanaka-tempatku berada saat ini. Sang pemilik toko, Tuan Inoichi, menyambut kehadiranku dengan senyum ramah. Sedang putrinya-Yamanaka Ino-tersenyum manis ke arahku. Meski tampak sekilas ekspresi iba dari senyum yang ia berikan.

"Jadi," kata gadis pirang itu, mempoles senyumannya kepada si gadis merah muda, "apa yang kau cari hari ini?"

"Mawar merah dan..."

Aku masih berdiri di tempatku dalam keadaan diam. Tanpa sengaja fokusku teralih oleh sebuah bunga yang terletak di rak nomor tiga. Cantik. Begitu cantik.

Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah menghampirinya, kugunakan jemariku untuk menyentuh kelopaknya yang lembut dan berwarna-warni.

"Hyacinth; memiliki makna suka dan duka." Entah sejak kapan Ino sudah berdiri di sampingku seraya mengambil bunga tersebut. Masing-masing sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk lengkungan senyum ramah yang biasa ia tampilkan ke pengunjung. "Ini untukmu, kuberikan gratis, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak perlu," aku menggelengkan kepala, "aku membawa uang."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," gadis itu tetap bersikukuh dan menyodorkan bunga berwarna ungu itu kepadaku.

"Terima kasih." Bisikku. "Aku akan merawatnya."

"Dan semoga kau juga _menjaganya_."

Yang terpikir olehku adalah Ino menyuruhku supaya menjaga bunga pemberiannya. Namun sekarang aku tahu, aku mengerti, bukan bunga itu yang ia maksudkan. Sayangnya, sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mengerti.

* * *

"Oh iya, Sasuke- _kun_." Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik punggung. Tersenyum kecil dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu kemerahan tanpa alasan. "Dari tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya."

Kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di halik punggung ia tunjukkan. Menyodorkan bunga berwarna biru muda yang unik kepadaku. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan ini.. bunga untukmu. Rawat baik-baik, ya."

" _Blue periwinkle_." Bisikku tiba-tiba, menerima bunga yang Sakura sodorkan kepadaku. Tanpa sadar, bibirku tertarik membentuk lengkungan senyum yang amat tipis.

"Eh? Sasuke- _kun_ tahu bunga itu?" tanyanya, dengan kepolosan pada wajahnya yang manis.

"Kakak pernah memberitahuku tentang bunga ini. Dia bilang bunga ini memiliki arti 'awal persahabatan'. Bukankah begitu?"

Senyum di bibirnya merekah, pancaran sinar di kedua matanya meredup sedang ekspresinya yang kian melembut. "Syukurlah kalau Sasuke- _kun_ mengerti. Lalu; bolehkah aku menjadi sahabatmu?"

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan kelopak merah jambu di sekitar kami. Cahaya kemerahan yang tampak di ufuk barat menimbulkan kesan dramatis pada sosoknya, yang berdiri diam dengan gaun yang bergerak-terhembus angin. Iris yang sewarna dengan dedaunan itu mulai tergenangi oleh air mata yang mulai menetes, menuruni kedua pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan bersama senyumnya yang masih terkembang.

* * *

" _Sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti alasan yang membuatmu menangis kala itu. Apakah karena kebahagiaan, ataukah karena rasa sakit?"_

* * *

A/N : Jika ada kesalahan penafsiran bunga saya mohon maaf. Itu hasil pencarian sayaa di google soalnya. Jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan diungkapkan ^^ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Salam, Mizuyana Kaoru


	3. Chapter 2 : Under The Rain

"Aku menyukai hujan, sebagaimana aku menyukaimu. "

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warning : AU, OOC, dll**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasukeXSakura**

 **Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sore yang sepatutnya dihiasi gradasi oranga justru dikuasai oleh kilatan cahaya yang membelah angkasa, disusul oleh suara gemuruh memecah keheningan mencekam bersama suara rintik hujan yang turun. Pelan, semakin cepat, semakin keras, dan kemudian berubah menjadi hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Tokyo.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu toko roti yang baru dikunjunginya. Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya memandang ke atas langit. Haruskah ia menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda?

Jika iya, mungkin Sasuke harus menunggu selama berjam-jam. Karena ia sendiri kurang yakin, jika hujan ini hanya bertahan sebentar.

Ia ulurkan satu tangan dan membiarkannya basah oleh air hujan. Merasakan sensasi dingin nan menyegarkan darinya.

"Hei, nak!"

Baru saja Sasuke ingin melangkah maju menerobos hujan, si penjaga toko memanggilnya. Sasuke menoleh, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jangan nekat, kau bisa demam kalau menerobosnya. Ini, pakailah payungku." Kata pak tua itu sambil menghampirinya dengan membawa payung biru. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke membungkuk hormat setelah menerima payungnya. "Akan saya kembalikan besok."

* * *

"Sakura?"

Sakura duduk di teras rumahnya. Di sampingnya, ada kotak makan yang cukup besar dan sekeranjang sayuran.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_." Sapanya riang.

Fokus pandangan Sasuke beralih kepada surai merah jambu Sakura yang kelihatan basah. Begitu pula dengan jaaket yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Kau kehujanan?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku tadi tidak bawa payung, dan di tengah jalan tiba-tiba hujan jadi.. yah, begitulah." Sakura hanya terkekeh, mengingat kecerobohanya.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci. Berada di rumah bersama seorang gadis.. tidak masalah, bukan?"

 **• • • • •**

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Ia melirik Sakura, yag saat ini telah mengenakan pakaian miliknya karena pakaian gadis itu yang basah. "Lain kali sebelum kau keluar rumah lihatlah cuaca."

"Baik.."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawakan semua ini untukku?"

"Ibu. Ibu khawatir kau tidak punya bahan untuk dimasak di rumah. Jadi beliau menyuruhku membawakannya untukmu. Oh! Aku tadi juga bawa tomat. Sasuke-kun suka tomat, kan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kau mau teh hangat? Atau teh dingin?" Tanya Sasuke, sambil menatap langsung wajah Sakura.

"Teh dingin saja." Melihat ekspresi aneh Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak suka minuman hangat."

"Begitu.." bisik Sasuke seraya melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Memasak memang bukan keahliannya, tapi setidaknya ia tahu cara supaya masakannya tidak akan membunuh orang yang memakannya.

 **• • • • •**

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruang makan selesai mencuci piring.

Sakura menoleh, "Tentu saja tidak. Tidak sopan aku langsung pulang setelah makan di rumah orang lain."

Sasuke diam di tempatnya. Menunggu sampai gadis itu benar-benar keluar dari ruangan sebelum mengikutinya.

Sakura kembali ke tempatnya tadi; duduk di teras rumah Sasuke tanpa alas kaki. Ia menyejajarkan kedua kakinya.

"Setiap hujan aku selalu seperti ini," kata Sakura, "duduk di luar rumah. Biasanya aku akan melukis atau sekadar membaca novel."

"Kau tidak benci saat hujan turun?" Tanya Sasuke. Seraya duduk di sebelah sang gadis.

"Tidak. Aku malah sangat menyukainya."

Sakura melipat lengan bajunya, mengulurkan tangan ke depan.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Sasuke sedikit terperanjat melihat banyak bekas luka dan memar di tangan Sakura. Ia baru melihatnya karena sebelumnya tertutup oleh jaket yang Sakura kenakan.

"Oh, ini," Sakura tersenyum, "aku kurang hati-hati saat menggunakan pisau, jadi tergores."

"Lalu memar itu?"

Sakura masih tersenyum, "Terpeleset di kamar mandi."

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali."

"Yah, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Ibu juga bilang begitu." Sakura menarik tangannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu."

"Kenapa kau menyukai hujan?"

Senyum di bibirnya perlahan pudar, "Karena ketika hujan turun, aku tidak perlu mengusap air mataku untuk menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang."


End file.
